Cult of the Cat
"Cult of the Cat" is the third episode of the second season of The New Batman Adventures'' ''. It first aired on September 18th, 1998. Plot Catwoman races through the hedge maze of an estate and looks at a golden statuette of a cat that she has stolen. She is pursued by several individuals wearing cat costumes wielding swords and claws. She runs into a large black cat but she is able to sweet-talk it into liking her and runs off. The pursuers go after her but the jungle cat turns on them and chases them off. However, the leader of the cult orders his men to get Catwoman, no matter what it takes. The pursuit of Catwoman goes off the grounds of the estate and into the streets of Gotham. Feeling that she's been caught Catwoman offers to simply give back the statue but is told that the statue has been tainted and only her blood will sanctify it. At this she takes the offensive and manages to evade the cultists. Meanwhile, Batman finishes up business with a couple of jewelry store robbers and heads back to the batmobile. He finds Catwoman inside the vehicle. Batman prepares to take her to jail but the cultists attack. Batman agrees to help only if Catwoman agrees to return everything she's ever stolen to the rightful owners. She reluctantly agrees. Batman and Catwoman go to her hideout and Batman explains that she has gotten involved with a cult that started in ancient Egypt. Their holiest right was theft. He also explains that their leader Thomas Blake lives for revenge and that Catwoman is over her head. Just as Batman finishes explaining this the cult attacks again and nearly shoots Catwoman in the head. Batman manages to save her and the duo head out towards the furnace to escape. Unfortunately, the cultists note their escape route and turn up the gas in the furnace and light it. Batman and Catwoman barely manage to escape with their lives. Unfortunately, Catwoman is captured. Catwoman wakes up chained to an altar while Blake asks her how she managed to elude them for so long. Stalling for time, Catwoman asks about the faith of the cultists. Blake's right hand woman is suspicious and proposes they kill her right off, but Blake believes that Catwoman can be converted and releases her. Back in the batcave Batman interrogates a cultist that he has captured about the whereabouts of Catwoman. Meanwhile, Catwoman is told that she can become a member of the cult if she manages to pass the initiation, which will take place in an hour. She is taken to a bedroom and left to wait. While there she starts picking out some trinkets and stuffs them into a pillowcase. Batman arrives and tries to take Catwoman away but she doesn't want to leave without the spoils. Batman tries to talk some sense into her and she feigns repentance. However, when Batman's back is to her she clubs him on the head and tries to drag him off. The cultists hear the noise and enter the room. They decide that they'll use Batman's blood to sanctify the statue and allow Catwoman into the cult. Batman wakes up in an arena without his utility belt. The cult then releases a huge genetically engineered cat into the arena with him. Batman tires his best to deal with the monster but doesn't have much luck. Catwoman jumps in after Batman and helps him deal with the cat. After a short while she stands in front of the cat and confronts it. The cat decides that it likes her and becomes docile. Catwoman then sets it against the cultists and chaos ensues. Batman and Catwoman then escape from the arena but Blake attacks Batman and the female cultist attacks Catwoman. Catwoman easily manages to defeat the cultist and Batman gains the upper hand over Blake. Unfortunately, the genetically engineered cat arrives and appears hostile towards Batman. However, it simply pounces on Blake causing both of them to fall into the arena and get knocked out. Later, the police arrive and take the cultists into custody and the cat is taken to Gotham Zoo. Batman is bandaged up and tells Commissioner Gordon that there is more than enough evidence to lock up the cultists. Gordon tells him that while there is enough to convict there really isn't that much. In Paris, Selina lies on a bed surrounded by jewels. She happily states that being on the right side of the law is quite rewarding. 2.03